fairy tail: the tale of END
by slybeast99
Summary: (first fic) my dormant state is not with out purpose, while l sleep another walks, l don't know why but l feel the need to protect these humans, is this what human feelings are like, what is my name, it's...E.N.D
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail: E.N.D

It's midday the sun is dark orange, the sky is a blood red, if you look over to the tall trees in the forest you can see a village burning as a dark crimson red of flame as it eats away, in the forest huddled next to a cold muddy rock is a little boy no older than 8 in white shorts and a blue t-shirt holding his knees close to his chest crying, why was he crying, it's because his family, friends, everyone he ever knew and loved was in that fire, no more like a massacre the picture of demons eating and destroying his home still burned in his head, but his sobbing would have to wait he hears someone walking through the bushes he was about to run but he hears a voice of concern, yelling to see if anyone was still alive yelling to see who had made it, the little boy calls him over .

The boy was relieved a man with spiked up Alizarin crimson and black highlights came in to view, he got a good look at the man and saw he had dark red eyes but not like that of a demon his eyes they showed worry for the boy, he was dressed in a white cloak with odd black symbols but he didn't care he was just happy to find someone else alive, it's weird though he had never seen that man before in the village maybe it was someone who saw the destruction and came to look for survives.

The man walked over to the boy and got down on one knee and pated the boys head "kid can you tell me what happened "his voice, my god his voice was like that of an angle despite his red eyes and his smile made the kid feel safe.

The kid told the man exactly how demons attacked and how the dark mage Zeref was leading the attack even told him how a cloaked man who called himself E.N.D killed his parents even going as far as to eat their hearts, the kid began crying again and the man asked one question" tell me what's your name, l will be sure to keep you safe" again giving the boy a comforting smile" my…(sob) my n-name is m-m-Mike" then the boy asked something he would end up regretting in the last minute of his life" my name, well l have two names, the name l use in public is Eligos Naberius Dantalion" the kid found it odd how this nice man who seemed like an angle was named after three demons, that Zeref himself had no part in their creation" my other name is…." The man's sclera turned black and his pupils slit like a fox his smile turned in to that of a mad man with sharp as all hell teeth…his voice wasn't angelic anymore "…E.N.D"

Apartment in Magnolia

A man shot up from his bed covered in sweet with a fast beating heat taking quick breaths with one hand clutching his Alizarin crimson with black highlights and his other clutching his gray shirt where his hearts is "huff…huff…huff dam it all!" yelled the man has he smashed his hand on the wall behind his bed creating spider web like cracks" It's the same dream over and over again…l don't know who this E.N.D guy is or why he looks like me….. (sigh) l shouldn't get so worked up its just a dream….my name isn't E.N.D it's…Eligos"


	2. childhood

Childhood 1

(l don't own fairy tail)

It's late at night only just lightly spitting, the year is X765, a man in a high-collared black robes with gold trim along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. This man is known as the dark mage Zeref, he's walking in a dark forest close to a nearby town with trees as tall as the sky with one or two rotting as Zeref's magic slightly leeks out, the moon is full but has a very ominous glow, from the looks of it Zeref appears to be holding a basket, he places it down by the door of a wooden house that looks to be at best 5 years old.

Zeref lifts the blanket in the basket to see a baby with short Alizarin crimson and black highlights, red curious eyes that look up at him" Eligos, you use your own curse of yourself to better understand the humans weakness, you forgot however it also wipes people's memories if used the way you did, you maybe you did know to gain a better understanding, either way you did what l hoped" Zeref rings the door bell and quickly hides behind some nearby bushes to watch the scene unfold.

An old man looks to be 60 to 65 with no hair a large gray beard, and in a big gray shirt and gray pants opens his wooden door to find nothing just plain darkness of the night and the tall trees and small bushes, he's about to close the door when he hears the wailing of a baby, he looks down at his doorstep to see a baby boy has been left there he sees a note of top of the baby it only says his name "Eligos Naberius Dantalion" he read out loud 'hmmmm named after three demons his parents either love demon mythology or just crazy' he thinks to himself he puts the note in his pocket and looks at the baby" well we can't leave you here let's get you in side".

He picks up the baby to see a tattoo on his back that spelt the words 'E.N.D' and old man feels rage, who would dare tattoo a baby he was growling to himself as he brings Eligos to his new home.

From the bushes Zeref watched the encounter with the old man and his once powerful demon E.N.D" Natsu isn't the only one with the potential to kill me, grow up and when the time comes, you will either follow your path of hatred and destroy the humans or you will do what l wish for, and kill me, l'll be waiting, please pick the right path" with that he left in hopes that one day his time will come.

X770

It's a bright sunny day the sun blazing through the trees and birds flying through the air, inside the hut you see the old man sitting down at his wooden desk reading over note he made for powerful magic he hears the door open down the hall and sees his adopted son Eligos who just last week turned five in only a gray pair of pants" Morning Eligos your up earlier than expected you know how to make your own toast by now right" getting a nod from the boy he goes back to his work.

Eligos grabs a book about lost magic, the types of magic and what they do fascinated Eligos with the amount of power each held, he was looking for something particularly involving slayer magic but get only got information about dragon slayer magic and the possible rumors about god slayer magic but it wasn't what he was looking for, he puts the book down and walks over to his father" hey Toju" he was interrupted by the old man" Eligos how many times have l told you not to call me by my name lm your dad for crying out load" said a annoyed Toju, no matter how many times he said it Eligos still sometime called him Toju "sorry dad, but l was wonder if you could tell me about a type of magic?" Toju just smiles 'this boy always wanting to know more hehe well let's see what he wants' thought Toju as he pulls the chair next to him and gestures for Eligos to sit down next to him and asked what magic is he interested in "well there's always been dragon slayer magic, and there's always been rumors on god slayer magic" Toju just nods away wondering where this is going "but has there ever been devil slayer magic?".

That surprised Toju a great deal, he has never heard of anything about devil slayer magic and he's spent his whole life researching " no l have never heard of that magic before" Eligos is unhappy about his response and gives a small frown "then can we go outside l want to show you something" he didn't wait for an answer just went for the door into the outside with Toju following, once outside Toju is about to ask what's this all about but then sees Eligos do something he never thought he would ever see " FLAME DEVIL'S RAGE" blue flames burst from Eligos's mouth, Toju watches as blue flames rip apart the now dead trees in the forest now in replacement of it a burned out trench of burnt grass and blue flames still lingering.

Toju is speech less wondering how a five year old boy, uses a type of magic he's never heard of till now, and has that much magic energy, he looks at the boy in shock asked where he learnt it "well its why l woke up so early today l had a dream, l saw an older me using that same spell l did l figured if that's an older me l might be able to do it" Toju is now even more surprised, now this boy was telling him he saw it in a dream and just copied what he saw he walks up to Eligos " l can't teach you devil slayer magic but if lm right you have your dream for that but how would you like to learn my type of magic the one l created and of three other types, how would you like to learn…..arc of sealing"

X777

A 12 year old boy standing in the middle of training ground wherein a black t-shirt with black pants, steel tipped boots and a white trench and a blue flaming skull on the back of it, he eyes are closed feeling the wind brush by his now spiky hair, he senses someone coming in for and attack sending a large ball of pure magic energy headed his way behind him, Eligos snaps into action as he quickly turns towards the ball and jumps away before righting seals in the air using his magic as ink "ark of sealing: magical barrier" a wall made of pure magic energy appears in front of him as the ball of energy is negated as it hits, the barrier vanishes and out of the bushes comes out the old man that's been raising him like a son Toju, he gives Eligos a warm smile and says " you've come a long way from when you first started your training lm proud to say you've mastered… that basics" Toju only gives him a troll smile as Eligos sweet drops as his head and arms just drop down giving a "oh man" Toju is just standing there laughing his ass off.


	3. resolve

Resolve

(I don't own fairy tail)

X778

It's a grim afternoon for Eligos, the remains of his house, the house he lived with his father, his teacher for 13 years, a grave recently entombed, a stone placed on top with the words 'R.I.P Toju', and tear's freshly shed, streaming down his face yet no facial expression is shown, he can't help but think back to what happen, resent events playing back over and over.

(Flashback)

"Dad l don't get it you keep saying l've mastered the basics but you also say there's nothing left to teach me what the hell do you mean by that" Eligos gave his father an annoyed look with his now blue eyes previously red, from the moment he said that he mastered the basics and has no clue and where to go next with his training

"l've told you over and over again how can you learn anything if l just give you the answer" as he places his book down to look at Eligos in the eye, from the look he's giving Toju sees that that isn't going to settle well with him, he gets up from the table and asks Eligos to join he after a minute of walking they come across a cliff over the ocean, they sit down with their legs dangling over

" l was hoping you would figure this out yourself but l can't blame you for not doing so l didn't give you much insight, the reason there's nothing left to teach you is because you got to teach you're self-it's all ab…." He was cut out from an outburst from Eligos "lm not talking about my devil slayer magic that's progressing fine l me.." Eligos himself was cut off by Toju "l wasn't talking about that lm talking about your Ark of sealing do you remember when l told you that this type of magic consists of three other types Solid Script, Dark Écriture and Arc of Embodiment" he looks over to Eligos, seeing as he understands he continues "those three together eliminates their limitations but that you already knew, you learned how you use it now you must extend your imagination really the reason why lm not teaching you anything is because you must use your imagination to its fullest extent"

Eligos spends some time thinking about it and thinks he's come you with an answer "l think l know what you getting at so it l can think up new things like if wanted to create a dragon and think of new was to make it better l've mastered it" he looks at Toju in hopes he got it right

"Well you got the idea down just think of new things to create with it and you'll know when you mastered it" they set there for another hour chatting about various things they saw that the sun was beginning to set and decided to head back, when they got close to their home they saw a crimson like light emitting where their house is, thinking about the possible danger they began to run, only to see their house burning to the ground and two people standing there as if they were waiting for them.

When Toju and Eligos came into their view things went black for Eligos, when he came to his first sight was seeing him held up to a tree with what looked like thorns he looks up to see a woman she seems to be of average height and weight, yet possesses an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form is a skin tight suit that further emphasizes her chest and that reveals her thighs and partially reveals her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely conceals her neck. Said sleeves cover most of her hands, which take the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin. Her head is adorned with an intricate helmet, this covering almost the entirety of her face save for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long wing like pieces of hair protrude, curving out around her face. her hair falls from the back of the helmet as well, this passing through her hood to fall to her lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet is a large gem of sorts, which sits directly over her forehead.

The other who looks to resemble that of a young man his sports shaggy hair of dark color, long enough for its bangs to reach his nose and likewise, strands of hair to cover the sides of his face all the way to below his shoulders. On the back of his head his hair forms a big ponytail. His attire consists of a dark colored shirt and a light colored cape with a pattern of flame that is torn into strips on the bottom. He also wears light colored trousers that are tied by straps on his thighs and slightly above his ankles, as well as boots of a dark color.

The young man appears to be holding his father by the neck choking slightly while behind them the house still burns "now l'll ask you one last time what have you done to our master" the young man asks, a smile never leaving his face "because lm sure that our master would never associate himself with filthy humans such as yourself and that fact his eyes are now blue" the other one, the female is just standing there with a grin on her face, she seems to be enjoying what she would call 'the show'.

"I'm telling….. 'Cough, cough' l don't know who you're talking about" Toju answers as best as he could with his wind pipe closing up with the grip of the young man tightening "l see it's such a shame you won't corporate with us" with lighting speeds the young man uses his free hand and shoots it right into Toju's chest, as he screams bloods starts running out his mouth, he falls to the ground as the young man drops hem and begins walking to a now terrified Eligos with eyes as wide as his stomach and pupils small as a tiny dot.

When young man and woman approach his slightly petrified form they each place a hand on his head after a few seconds they let go with the young man chuckling "l see so this is you plan master hehehe well little Eligos do well to remember this name for me…E.N.D and now keep this name in your memory as well…..my name is…Mard Geer"

(Flashback end)

Eligos just standing in fount of his now deceased father begins to think of the last words he ever said to him

(Flashback)

Eligos is hovering over his Father crying as it begins to rain and wash away some of the blood on his father, while Toju looks at his sobbing son, when he opens his eyes he sees something that slightly horrifies him, his sons eyes colored blood red, sclera turned black and his pupils slit like a fox, it was like he was looking at a demon " **THOSE FILTHY HUMANS I'LL KILL THEM, I'LL KILL THEM ALL**" his voice was that like a demon Toju quickly says "no Eligos ….don't think that way, they … weren't human….but demons…..please for me…..don't become like them…..your human…..don't become bent on revenge….live a happy life….with lots of friends…..so that your never alone….remember…your human" seeing his sons eyes return to normal blue… dies….with a smile on his face

(Flashback end)

" l promises father never again will l let those close to me die….and l won't fight unless needed to but l can't promise….that the second l see those two and their master…..their dead"

With that he walks away with a backpack for food and water and disappears into the rising sun.


	4. friends

Friends?

(I don't own fairy tail)

X779

It's been a year since Eligos left his home during that time he's done l few odd jobs here and there be it working at a bar for a week or two or scaring away bandit's near town, all of it's been worth it with the money he made from those jobs he was able to spend a few nights at hotels or inns and when he wasn't hunting he would buy the occasional meal.

Right now he is headed to a town known as Magnolia to look for a job, when he enters the town a smile instantly shines on his face seeing all the towns people around chatting with their friends or kids playing on the street, to Eligos this place seemed perfect, he wonders around looking for a place that might need work in till he spots a help wanted sign to a restaurant he goes inside asking for the manager about the help wanted sign.

"Oh, oh my l must apologies that sign should have been taken down weeks ago lm sorry but the jobs been taken" the employee explained Eligos just gave him a nod before trying his luck else were.

(Later)

"oh man you got to be kidding me, there's not a single job available, just my luck" Eligos had animated tears sliding down his cheek like a river as he rested his head on a table at a coffee shop he was sitting at "damn at this rate l'll never get a job, l don't wanna go back to wondering around again it was such a drag" he continued to whine after a few minutes he began hearing rumors going "oh the Fairy Tail guild is at it again" or " l was told that the demon Mirajane destroyed 30 houses just to deal with 3 valcans".

This got Eligos's attention 'Fairy tail huh, maybe l can get a job there' Eligos begins to wonder around looking for the guild, it didn't take long considering that a big symbol that looks like a fairy, when he gets there he pushes the door open to a rather funny sight, people talking loudly while drinking beer and some weird guy in an outfit consisted of a dark, close-fitting dancing suit that covers the entirety of his body dancing on the table, but the thing Eligos found amusing was two young kids one with pink hair and the other with black hair who was also nude except for his boxers fighting, it got to the point where a young red headed girl about his age bashing them over their heads which made Eligos chuckle.

He walked up to the bar he was able to feel the magic energy of everyone here and saw that the small old man in a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat sitting on the bar, walking up to him the old man sees Eligos and decides to introduce himself "hello there my name is Makarov Dreyar what's your name and how can l help you" he says with a smile on his face.

"oh yes, umm l was wondering if there were any jobs available like minding the bar or something" Eligos says scratching the back of his head with a wide smile showing his white teeth, the old name now dubbed as Makarov squints his eyes in suspicion getting a good look at Eligos till finally he says" l can feel your magic energy your stronger than any normal mage, tell me why do you just want a job, why not join the guild" He didn't wait long Eligos gave his answer right after" well l have a few reasons mainly cuz it's such a drag" and just like that Makarov could see Eligos lazy nature " and really the type of magic can get a bit destructive unless l hold back and that always seems to slip past me" again scratching the back of his head in embarrassment 'l see … GOD DAM IT PLEASE TELL ME A DON'T HAVE ANOTHER GILLDARTS' these thoughts rushed to Makarovs head in worry and Eligos was just looking at him sheepishly "wait l can tell you've been trained in the art of magic if you weren't going to join a guild why learn" this question really hit Eligos it's something no one has ever asked him with his eyes shadowed by his hair and smile on his face he replies" l only learned magic for one reason, it wasn't so l could be powerful, so l could gain popularity, it's because if the time should ever rise" Eligos rises his head and his eyes full of determination look directly into Makarov's" l would be able to help protect those close to me" he finishes with a bright smile, Makarov looks at Eligos also with a smile.

"My boy you have the characteristics of a Fairy Tail mage while l can't say lm happy about someone like you not wanting to join all l can say is … you're hired"

(1 week later)

During the week that Eligos started working as a bartender for the guild he met some interesting people for example he was introduced to the two kids fighting the day he arrived, Natsu and Gray needless to say the young pink hair boy challenged to a fight to which Eligos said no to saying it was a 'drag' but Natsu wasn't going to take no for an answer and rushed at him with a flaming fist, within seconds he was bitched slapped across the hall with a large red hand print on his face and Eligos looked just a bored as ever.

When he got a proper introduction with Gray he leant one thing about the boy … he's a bloody striper, he later met the Take Over Siblings Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna Strauss, he go on well with all of them but Mirajane sometimes try's to bait him into a fight while Elfman seemed a little bit shy with Lisanna however no matter how many times he looked back to their first encounter he had no idea how he became her 'big brother' needless to say the other two just went along with it.

When it came to Eligos meeting Erza Eligos gained the title of 'iron balls' mainly when she tried to explain the guild rules most of them being hers he just brushed her off not really caring in the least she got angry and showed it by swing her sword at him however one does not train for most of his life and gets hit by a sword, no he caught her sword with one hand and unintentionally with his grip broke the sword in two, as a way to repay the broken sword he put some jewels away to buy her a new one, she still doesn't like him.

He met the others along the way like Levy or Cana, by the end of the week he was introduced to everyone in the guild.

That brings use to now.

"COME ON ELIGOS FIGHT ME" yelled a young Natsu with flames covering his fist, looking at Eligos while he was just reading the latest Sorcerer Magazine with a bored look he turns his head to Natsu "you're not gonna leave me alone till l agree huh" he asked not really needing an answer, sighing and puts his magazine down on the bar and mentions for Natsu the rest of the guild follows in wonder what Eligos's magic is, they all are out the front of the guild with Eligos and Natsu standing in fount of each other Natsu with a eager look and Eligos bored as hell, Makarov is in between them acting as the judge of the fight.

With a swing of his hand Makarov jumps out of the way to let the fight start "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" Natsu quickly begins the fight by releasing a large fire ball towards Eligos who stands their while the other guild members were yelling at Eligos to get out of the way, but Eligos stood his ground and let the fire hit him, everyone thought he was finished, what they didn't expect to see was Eligos eating away at Natsu's flame, they were all shocked, this man…WAS EATING FIRE, Natsu was the first to recover " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU A DRAGON SLAYER TOO" it was a logical question who else but a dragon slayer to eat their own element.

" l can see why you would think that but no lm not a dragon slayer" Eligos replayed Natsu was now confused " IF YOUR NOT A DRAGON SLAYER THEN HOW DID YOU EAT MY FIRE" Eligos was just looking up to the sky scratching his nose "boy you're a loud one, now lm not a dragon slayer but something more something that can destroy Evil" everyone closed in wondering what type of magic is was Eligos closed his eyes while facing Natsu " lm a flame Devil slayer" his eyes snapped open Eligos once blue eyes now blood red at Dark blue flames engulfed Eligos hand with a quick speed dash yells " FLAME DEVIL'S HAMMER FIST" punched Natsu with his Flame covered fist Sends him flying into a nearby tree, everyone is speechless, granted Dragon slayer magic while rare was still known but they never heard of devil slayer magic, they all look back at Eligos whose walking back in the guild before saying " this is such a drag"

Things have now gotten interesting for the Fairy tail guild


	5. Gildarts

Gildarts

(l don't own fairy tail)

X780

It's the same in Fairy tail as is always is for Eligos people getting drunk from partying, being challenged to a fight every 5 seconds by Natsu and finding new ways to keep people from destroying his bar, no one destroys his bar unless you want to feel a devils wrath.

Eligos did the same thing he's done all last year sit behind the bar reading a magazine only getting up to hand out peoples orders which most of the time was alcohol the only thing that bothered him about the guild was people always saying 'you should join the guild' or 'come on why not your just lazy'.

Anyway today was one heck of a party because Fairy tail's ace Gildarts Clive had just returned from a quest, he didn't care what it was but people seem to think must have been hard because it was a 10 year quest or something along those lines, he was however concerned, what the fuck kind of town needs to set up an entrance system FOR ONE FUCKING MAN, turns out like him, he doesn't hold back so well.

After all the craziness faded from the crowed and after Gildarts smashed Natsu to the other side of the guilds he took notice of Eligos reading his magazine and felt the magical power within, Makarov told him about Eligos how there was power hidden within but had no intention of joining the guild, Gildarts decides to walk up to Eligos and sits down at the bar.

"Hey my names Gildarts, your names Eligos right the master has told me a bit about you" Eligos turns about from his magazine to face Gildarts "yeah that's me, nice to finally meet the ace of fairy tail l won't lie l am curious"

He just left it there "curious about what?" Eligos just looked at him dead in the eyes "l want to know if its true how people say when they battle with you you're like a monster".

Gildarts just gave him a grin "well how bout you find out, why not you and l battle right now" everyone froze, did Gildarts Clive just challenge someone to a fight Makarov had a stern look 'Gildarts doesn't challenge anyone its normally the other way around, douse he see it, that power hidden inside him'.

Eligos just sits there slowly but surely a grin forms on his face, get gets up and starts walking to the exit waving his hand to follow.

It take 5 minutes for everyone to rush out, they want to see Gildarts in action against the newbie, Gildarts and Eligos and standing 4 meters apart ready to fight at any time "if you could wait one sec" Eligos walks to where the crowd is he sticks both his hand out to the side with his index finger's pointing out "Arc Of Sealing: Barrier" two kanjis fly from Eligos finger tips and dead on the ground forming a lightly glowing invisible wall in front to the crowd" if you're as strong as l think you are then this is needed, don't want people getting hurt" Eligos explains walking back to his original spot.

"lm ready when you are" Gildarts says giving Eligos the first move, everything is quiet no one has made a move, Gildarts waiting for him to strike expecting to come from the front was not expecting this to come from behind "Arc of Sealing: Energy Palm" the Eligos in front of him fades away he turns around quickly to see a bring red ray of energy rushing right for him and Eligos at the other side with his palm out.

Gildarts does the smart thing and uses his Disassembly magic to disassemble the spell into small cubes while it explodes, Eligos's eyes widen seeing his spell destroyed but quickly recovers fading away to a safe distance "Arc of Sealing: Iron Arms Of A God" his whole arms and sleeves become Iron "Arc of Sealing: Wind Of Death" his second spell formed mini tornados around his fist "lf long distance magic won't work than how bout close combat" using the seal combinations of iron and wind to pack a heavy punch rushes towards Gildarts in an attempt to get a hit.

"I'm impressed only seen my magic once and change your style" Gildarts said this as he was dodging each strike while throwing hits of his own "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean" finally getting a proper hit sends Eligos flying with a powerful uppercut "WHHHHAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" Screamed Eligos as he vanished into the clouds.

The crowed looked on in amazement on how Eligos despite his 'loss' held his own against Gildarts "well, that's what you get going against Gildarts sucks to be him" replied Gray while unknowingly taking off his pants " Gray you clothes" Cana Replied "Oh man l can't wait to get another shot against him " ever sense Eligos beat the crap out of him he's been dying for a rematch "you kids shouldn't count him out just yet the fights not over" the gang look over to the small old man in confusion" what do you mean master there's no way he could fight after that kit plus he's still falling" Erza said looking back up to try and find the flying Devil slayer.

"l know what it looks like, but trust me this is going one of two ways" Makarov said looking back up" just watch"

Everyone waiting to see what happens finally start to see Eligos in the air spinning rapidly "what the hell is he doing" Gildarts asked himself "ARC OF SEALING, COMBINATION MAGIC" Eligos yelled spreding his Arms wide with flakes of iron following him, finally catching on of what Eligos is doing "WHAT THE DEVIL" he yells as he starts running to get out of the way "IRON WIND CYCLONE" Eligos finishes smashing down to the ground releasing a large tornado of wind and iron ripping apart any tree's in the way.

With the spell finished and the dust clearing and the field now visible the guild now sees a large hole with Eligos in the middle looking out of breath and Gildarts looking like he was put in a blender with all the cuts on his body luckily his pants were still intact "well 'huff, huff' l honestly did not expect you to be this strong but it looks like lm going to have to put this fight to an end" he said as immense magical power built up around him which starts to release a thick potent aura around him leaving just a shadow and white glowing eyes luckily Makarov got everyone out of their in time knowing what was about to happen.

Eligos was beside himself, sacred, terrified no there's no word to describe it the only time he ever felt this feeling was all those years ago, with Toju and this demons, he wanted to run, he wanted to hide, all these thoughts running inside his head eye's focused on this shadow covered in white aura, he never noticed his own magic reacting, blue flames forming around him, in the shape on what looks like the Devil with red eye's hovering over him, protecting him.

'Unbelievable' thought Gildarts 'his magic, reacting to mine almost rivaling it, all this untapped power, in this form and he doesn't even feel or notice it' his thought gets interrupted "l…. l give…l give…. up" Eligos said softly.

Both Eligos's and Gildarts magical power receded and Eligos fell to his hands and knees openly crying, Gildarts only smiles at him "well done" Eligos trembling looks up at Gildarts slightly "l really didn't think this would be the outcome it appears you have untapped potential within you only showing when needed, l find no fault with you when it comes to standing against me with courage, very few have to courage to sheathe their sword once it's out" silences fills the area "Fear is not evil" this caught Gildarts by surprise Eligos knowing what he was going to say next "it tells you what your weakness is, and oce you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder"

(Flashback)

"It's necessary in order to become truly powerful, it's what l hope you one day learn" said Toju to a young Eligos

(End flashback)

"l know the speech" Eligos said standing back up with tears in his eyes facing Gildarts "the man who raised me Toju told me that when l was young" Gildarts's eyes widen at this new info "before l didn't know what he meant but l still remember it, in hopes of knowing, now l know"

"hn, you were raised by the monster BWHAHAHAH" laughed Gildarts "that man is the only person other than the old man who could best me in battle, when l lost he gave me the same speech" he said walking up to Eligos putting his hand of his sholder" l knew l recognized to type of magic so you're his apprentice huh, lm sorry to hear that he died a few years back" Eligos nods in reply while looking in shock, this man lost to his 'father'.

"Well it was nice fighting with you kid l hope next time l see some of that Devil slayer magic l heard you have" Eligos smiles at this calming down "yeah and next time" he said as the both start making their way out of the hole

"I'm the one who's gonna win"

(hey guys l hope you enjoyed that sorry it took longer than others l was hoping that you could give a reply on how well l did with the fighting it's really a first time writing one and also give pointing on how l can write it better for you guys (if anybody actually reads my fic))


End file.
